Vocaloid 15
by YashieElmenniMidnite
Summary: Due to the bad and petty crimes going on in their old neighborhood, the Vocaloids pack up and move to a safer location. Gakupo is a bad luck charm, will the move help the family of seven?


CHAPTER ONE- Sick

"This sword was not entrusted  
In order for one to know the sound of two swords' striking;  
Whom can one protect with such inconsistency?  
A sword called 'Individuality' is bequeathed to all."- Deep River;UTADA

Shiver….Shiver.

The rain pounded angrily on my umbrella. It just seemed to be being persistent about something. It wouldn't give up…. It wouldn't stop. I liked that. It was a cool pitch black night, I could barely see anything. It was late, and I 'd already missed dinner. God, I was hungry… But that couldn't be helped. If I was lucky someone would remember me and save me some food. But, sometimes they'd forget about me. I could feel the water in my shoes, now. Even in my socks. Luka would be unhappy if I came back to the house like this.

I was halfway home now. Thankfully. But I didn't feel so good now. My hair was completely wet and the wind blew the rain in my face. I' t was about 9:57 when I reached the house. I stopped at the door and caught my breathe. My….I'd made it before 10... "It's almost 10, I'm going to search for Gakupo…" I heard the familiar soft voice. The door sung open and I saw Luka pulling on her jacket. She looked surprised when she saw me at the door. I bet she was wondering 'Did he hear what I said?' I smiled, Luka always acted like she wasn't concerned when it came to me. "Sorry, I'm late again." I replied.

Luka shook her head. "C'mon. You're suppose to be helping unpack. It doesn't take that long to go to the store" She replied and moved so I could walk in. First I closed the umbrella ,Then I entered the house. The light hurt my eyes, but I soon adjusted. The only ones up were Meiko, Neru , and Kaito. Rin and Len were sleeping on the mattress. Miku has curled up on the couch. We'd just moved in to this new house 2 days ago. We'd got the living room set up. I had to run to the store and buy an extension cord (I didn't know what that was so I had to keep calling Neru and asking what it looked like) "Gakupo~ Welcome back" Kaito greeted me. He was putting the bed together with Meiko. Meiko had a few nails in her mouth and was wielding a hammer. Kaito was holding the bed piece together while she hammered. "Hi, Gakupo" Meiko stated simply, not taking her eyes off of her work. "Hey" I replied.

Neru was sitting in a chair messing with her phone. "Oh" She looked up and waved at me. "Did you get the extension cord?" She asked me. I nodded and pulled it out of the bag. "Thank you~" Neru replied and took the cord from me. She got up and went into another room. I put a hand on my stomach. Since everyone was busy, I really didn't want to ask where the food was. I went into the kitchen and looked around. Meiko and Kaito entered the kitchen after me, I assumed they were taking a quick break. "Oh yeah, Gakupo….. Later I need you to help me put up shelves, since you are the tallest" Kaito replied opening the refrigerator. "A-ah…. Okay" I replied. Meiko stared at me oddly. She stepped closer to me and felt my forehead. "…..Gakupo…you're burning up" She frowned. Kaito glanced at me. "Yeah, his face is kind of red too…"

"I think he's got a cold…" Meiko frowned. "Me? A C-cold? No, I feel fine!" I protested waving in front of me to get Meiko to stop touching my forehead. "It was probably from running around in the rain….look at his hair" Kaito pointed out, opening a soda. Dang it I was sick! . I couldn't be sick…. I shook my head and moved Meiko's hand. "I'm not sick…" I stated again, but it had no effect. Meiko was already pushing me out of the kitchen. "You'll just get even more sick if you don't get out of those wet clothes and dry your hair." She told me. Meiko was strong, no matter how hard I planted my feet in the ground, or how much I resisted, she was still able to push. Meiko picked up my bag . She pushed me in the bathroom and thrust the suitcase at me  
"But…." I started. "No arguing, you're sick! I want you to rest and make a quick recovery" Meiko stated. . Meiko irritated and confused me. I shook my head and closed the door.

I quickly removed my clothes and dried my hair with a towel. I did feel a bit awful. My nose was stopped up, and my throat was awfully sore. Hopefully I'd feel better in the morning……hopefully. Miku-Chan would be upset . She said I was her favorite and -  
I saw the door open a little bit. Wow, smart Gakupo, you forgot to lock the door. I quickly, threw myself at the door to close it.

"Awah!" I heard a small voice yell from the other side of the door. I recognized that small, cute voice. My eyes widened in horror as I thought about the poor girl I hit with the door. I pulled on my white sweat pants and opened the door. "Gakupoooo, What was that for?" Rin cried. "Sorry, Rin…" I frowned sadly. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Rin puffed out her cheek and stared at me. "I'll be okay" Rin was small, but boy was she tough. So was Len. Len was able to flip Kaito over his head, he was working on being able to flip me over his head. "I gotta pee, Gakupo. Are you done?" "You should really knock…this wouldn't happen. I'm almost done. Hold on" I told her. " Uguu " Rin cried. I closed the door. I stared at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself. I'd fix my hair later, but I looked good! You know, for someone who's sick. I pulled out my black shirt and put it on. I opened the door. "Finally" Rin sighed of relief and rushed in. I dragged my suitcase out of the bathroom and down the hall. I was tired, and I didn't want Meiko and Kaito to do all the work. Neru was roaming the halls texting. "Yo, Gakupo….you're room is right here" She not looking up from her phone. She pointed to the door she was pacing in front of. "Thanks Neru" "Get well soon…" She stated

I dragged my suitcase into my empty room. I turned on the light and looked around. The wall was a tan color and the floor was a light green color. It felt comfortable. There was a mattress on the floor and on the other side of the room was my unput together bed. I left my suitcase in my room and went back into the living. Meiko and Kaito had almost finished the bed. "Do you guys need any help?" I asked. They both looked at me. This time Kaito had the nails in his mouth and was hammering. "Nah, if Len wakes up we'll ask him. Just get some sleep" Meiko said. I nodded and turned to leave. I was stopped by someone calling me. " Ga. Ku. Po…" I turned and saw Miku sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked. She threw the covers off of herself and got off the couch. Miku held out her arms for a hug. I smiled and had to resist hugging the cute girl. "I can't Miku, I'm sick…." I told her. Miku frowned. "That's ok… I'll be sick with you"

How cute. Miku stole a quick hug and went back to the couch. Len woke up and looked around sleepily. He laid his head back down as he saw Rin coming back. I decided it was time for me to sleep too, but first I had to find Luka. "Where's Luka?" I asked. "In her room~ Last door on the right!" Kaito called, dropping all the nails out of his mouth. "Baka…" Meiko sighed. I nodded and went down the hallway. Neru was still there. "Night Gakupo, I'm turning in for the night…" "Ok….goodnight" She finally looked up from her phone and flashed me a smile. I continued down the hall to Luka's room .I knocked first. "Who is it?" She asked

"Goodnight ,Luka" I called. A few seconds later Luka swung open the door. "Goodnight, feel better soon, Gakupo" Luka said giving me a quick hug. "I will" I smiled and went down the hall. I went into my room and laid down on the mattress. It was a cold night and I have no covers. I got back up to turn off the light. I laid on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep….. Sighing I turned on my stomach and closed my eyes. Time passed and I was still awake. I finally got up and exited my room. I was probably going to get yelled at, but I didn't care. Honestly, I'd woke up late today and couldn't sleep yet.

"Oww~" Kaito groaned wincing at his finger. "Oh give me the hammer, shesh…"Meiko complained. Neru was now in the living room. She was sitting in her pajamas - which was a white tank top and yellow and black stripped pants- on the floor. For once she had her phone to the side and was pouting about something. Luka was sitting on the couch with Miku. Miku was staring at Kaito sleeply. Poor was still sleep,but Len was awake and helping put together a nightstand. That's what Neru was pouting about, Len wouldn't let her help! I was standing in the door way for a while before someone noticed me. The first person was Miku. "Gakupo..?" She asked tilting her head. Luka stopped watching the wall and glanced at me. Meiko frowned and glared. Kaito didn't look up from whatever he was doing, nor did Len. Neru turned to me. "Gakupo, tell Len to let me help!" She begged. "No way! I got it!" Len protested. Neru folded her arms. "Gakupo, you need to rest. Is something wrong?" Meiko asked, sounding concerned. Before I could answer, my stomache growled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. I forgotten that I hadn't eaten since this morning. Everyone suddenly got quiet and I blushed. "Aw, are you hungry?" Miku asked with a smile

****  
It didn't matter what Meiko cooked, everyone knew it was going to be it was nearing midnight, Meiko whipped out the skillet and prepared bacon and eggs. Yum . Rin climbed in the chair besid and Len could not sit beside each other necause they'd always was left-handed and Rin was right-handed. They would always get in each others way. So Rin sat to my left,Miku to my right.I ate with both hands,,it just depended on what I Miku was a lefty. "Gakupo~move your arm…."Rin whined. "Sorry" I didn't really mind my arm being the way. She just decided to use her right hand and complain about Kaito's arm being in the way. Kaito always seemed to get treated unfairly by the girls. He and I were cool, but he constanetly got on Len's nerves.

Meiko finished cooking and maed everyon'es never gave Len or Neru much. She gave Rin the most, saying it was best for her to , if she gave Neru and Len a lot they'd never finish it.  
Everonye dug into their food…………..except me.I felt sick and woozy.I tried to ignore the feeling and eat,because I was food was delicious, like always. But my stomach felt odd and I felt like I had to……oh boy. I felt Miku tug on my hirt.I looked down at her. "Huh?" I asked " Can I comb your hair later- Uh Gakupo……you don't look so well." Miku frowned. She put her cold hands on my had to reach up quite a bit. "Sure Miku… and I'm fine" I lied. Why did I lie? I felt horrible….Like I had to…I groaned and stood up. I felt lke I had to throwup. "Gakupo-" Meiko started. I hated to do this. I bet I made Meiko feel like her cooking was bad. But then again, everyone else was commenting on how great it was all the time. I rushed out of the kitchen as fast as I could. At least I made it to the bathroom before I threw up. I wouldve felt horrible barfing on the new carpet.

Gross! I barfed all over my clothes.I felt terrible. My thorat hurt, my stomach ached and now I have a head splitting headache.I flushed the toilet and collasped on the floor. I didn't feel like cleaning myself up right though the wet feeling and odor on my shirt made me want to throw up all over again.I just wanted to rest. I was so tired. I closed my eyes for a while

"Gakupo….." came Luka's soft voice. "You okay?" She asked cracking the door open. I wanted to get up and slam agaisnt the door like I did with Rin.I didn't want her to see me like this. But I had no strength. I bet I looked funny to her,laying on the bathroom floor.I thought Luka wouldve been to prissy to come near me since I had throw up on my shirt, but she wasn't. She came over to me and touched my hands were also ice cold.I was curious as to what expression was on Luka's face so I opened my eyes. I looked up at her. Luka was always so pretty. Her long pink hair was up in a clip."You're burning up, Gakupo"Luka frowned. She had a concerned look on her pretty face. I closed my eyes and sighed. I tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. I wanted to say I was fine so she wouldn't those words hadnt had any effect all day.

"C'mon. Get up. Let's get you to the shower ,then to bed.." Luka told me. She pressed her lips lightly to my forehead . She grabbed my arms and grunted as she tried pulling me up. I slipped right out of her hands and hit my head on the toilet. My hands flew up to the back of my head. I winced in pain and hissed. "Sorry!Sorry!" Luka cried. She looked for another way to get me up. She made a face. Luka shook her head and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. I wanted to ask her what she was doing but, all that that came out was a " Wuuuhh…" Luka pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the side. She wrapped her arms around me and helped me up. I don'tknow why I felt so limp. "Gakupo….. Stand up" Luka complained. I almost slipped to the floor again. She sat me on the edge of the tub and made sure I stayed up. "I'm going to get your bags" Luka sighed. Her hair had fallen completely down. Sh left the room to fetch my bag.

I removed my hand from the back of my head and looked at my fingers. My eyes widened as I saw red all over my fingers. Blood was in my hair!! I closed my eys and tried to stay conscious, but it was hard. It'd be okay..I was taking a shower soon and I'd just wash my hair. I dared not examine the rest of my hair in fear of throw up being in it. I shivered at the thought. Luka retured with my suitcase and my other bag. The bag with my razor, combs, brushes and other personal stuff in it. "Here" She started too hand me my bag but stopped. Luka glanced at the blood on my hands and paused. She dropped my bags and went over to me. The next thing I knew I was buried in Luka's chest as she touched the back of my head. Thank god, Luka was handling this situation. If it was Meiko For one, when Luka was helping me up, Meiko wouldve broken my arm. And right now, I wouldve been suffocating.

"Geez Gakupo! I'm so so sorry. If I wasn't so weak…" She cried. "….Sss'kay" I muttered. Luka shook her head and took a step back. There was blood on her hands too. " This has to have been one of the worse days for you,right?" Luka asked sadly. Honestly, she was right. It was. Eariler this morning Me , Neru, and Meiko were playing baseball. I, the pitcher, pictched the ball and Neru hit it, hard. Except it didn't fly out of the yard. It came back and it hit me where the sun don't shine. " Thanks… for the bags…Luka" I managed to aay. She smiled and nodded. "Get well soon" she replied and left the room.

I turned the faucet and water sprinkled out. I stuck my hand out into the water and waited till it got hot. When it was I quickly undressed and got in.

I put on a comfortable long sleeved blue shirt and long black sweat pants. I felt al ittle better after the shower. Before leaving, I glanced in the mirror. My hai was still down, I'd forgotten to do it again. Luckily, I had Miku.I peeped out the room and sgihed. I stepped into the hallway. I dragged my bags unto my room,then laid on my if on cue, Miku entered my room. "Hey….." She greeted me. I moved my hand from my face and smiled"Hey Miku" I replied glancing at smiled and cut on the light.I sat up feeling a bit dizzy. "You're going to do my hair,right?" I asked . "Yuupu" Miku crawled on the matress and pulled out her supplies. I smiled . She started on my hair. I zoned out for a while. I'd always get sleepy when someone messed with my hair. Miku was humming and going at a fast pace. She stopped for a while and I got concerned. "Miku, you okay?" "No…. Gakupo has an owie" Miku sounded so hurt. She mustve been referring to the sore in the back of my head. "Yeeah…" I stated. Miku whimpered and kissed my head. "Does that feel better?" She asked me. I winced and actually told the truth. "Actually, you touching it made it hurt" I told her. "Sorry….." She cried. She continued on my hair.

I started to daydream and almost fell asleep again. "Done!" Miku amiled and handed me a mirror. I looked good, like always. "Thanks Miku" "You're welcome" She packed up her replies and started to leave. She stopped at the doorway and gave me a sad look. I looked up :What is it ,Miku?" I asked. "Goodnight…." She went over to me and gave me a tight hug. Miku kissed my cheek and released me. I frowned,confused. "Whyd you kis me?" I asked, Miku blushed. "I heard kisses make people feel better" She told me

I smiled. How cute.I held my arms out and she hugged me again. I kissed the top of her forehead. "Goodnight,Miku." She skipped happily out of the room. I pulled my legs up on the mattress and laid down. . I went to my suitcase and pulled out the top to my usual vocaloid outfit. I Put it over me and laid down. Kaito stepped in my room. "Goodnight Gakupo!" he replied. "Night, Kaito. Can you turn my light out?" I asked. He said nothing, but he turned the light out. I closed my eyes and fell asleep fast.


End file.
